


394

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Harry and Draco discuss something...horrifying.Oneshot/drabble





	394

“Urgh.” Draco Malfoy shuddered. He and Harry Potter were sitting in the Great Hall having dinner. “I can’t imagine Snape with a sex life.”

“What the fuck, Draco…” Harry gave him a disgusted look.

And for good reason too as the next thing that came out of his mouth was:

Draco put on a voice to sound like Snape. “ _…move to position 394.”_

He couldn’t help it. Harry spit out his pumpkin juice.


End file.
